Senran Kagura: Self insert lemon chronicles
by nicktickle
Summary: Here you will find the chronicles of the Senran Kagiura females having some lemons with a self interested character who name can be changed to suit the readers need. Enjoy.


Senran kagura: The Self insert sexual

Chronicles

Yugiri the air stewardess

Author note: The picture that inspired me to write this

art/Yugiri-panty-shot-657833059

It had been a long day for me at my job. Being a pilot of an air plane is a very responsible role and requires a lot of concentration to ensure my passages arrival safely at their destination. Of course it was all work and no play as along with me on most of my flight is Yugiri, the lovely orange haired stewardess with sparking emerald eyes and a rack and bum you just want to squeeze.

Ha ha yes I am bit of a pervert, I'll admit that. But I did no harm to anyone and Yugiti seem to quite enjoy the attention from me as every time land, she's the first come come greet me usually by squashing her black shirt covered large G cup against my chest saying in a calm tone of voice.

"Oh hi Mr Nix. You really are a great pilot, I am so glad I came to work on your plane as things are never boring like back home."

I almost forget she came to work on the air lane to avoid going back to her old life, a pop star or something she says. Not that it mattered as all I knew her as is Yugiri the sexy stewardess with her tight black work shirt that barley contain the mammoths of breasts she has, an orange neck scarf that I swear is the only thing keeping her shirt from popping open, a short black pencil skirt, black stockings that I have run my hands up and down a couple of times and finally some black slip on shoes.

She certainly got my attention in more ways then one. So far we'd been flirting with each other and the occasional touch between us, but we'd never taken it further. Seeing as the only time we meet is at work and we lived far away from each other, it seemed the only time to take this little fling to the next level would be a work and boy would I get my chance.

It happens one cold winter night when me and Yugiri are on the plane readying it for the next flight in a few minutes. I in the cockpit adjusting the controls while she went about checking the plane for left over luggage when suddenly a blizzard hit. Coming out of nowhere I only heard about it when the cockpit radio came to live with crackling voice on the other end warning me and my crew to stay in the plane due to the freezing condition and visibility issues.

Hearing this i quickly get up from me seat and poke my head out the cockpit door to tell Yugiri this when see I her struggling to reach a left over case in the overhead storage of the plane. Standing on her tip toes with her left hand on the shoulder of the nearest pink air plane seat, her giant breasts sway in motion with her trying to reach the case with right hand and the cute noises escaping her mouth as she tries to stretch is not only cute, but really turning me on.

Still even with my manhood bursting to get out my green boxer, I walk calmly over to Yugiti side allowing her to notice me with her emerald eyes as she continues to struggle.

"Oh hey Nix. I'm just trying to reach this case but I'm just too short." She complains making me smile at her situation. It should not be funny, but being quite tall myself I could reach it myself but instead of helping I decide this to be my chance.

We both alone, trapped on this plane and the blizzard certainly meant no one else would be here for a while. If this wasn't the time I don't know when would be. So without hesitation I pull down Yugiti pencil skirt making her look back at me with blush before I start feeling her large buttocks hiding behind her tights with my hands.

"Ah Nix what are you doing?" Yugiri says sounding embarrassed about her situation yet not trying to move away from my hands as they squeeze and massage her large and shapely buttocks.

I answer her that I'm taking our little flirting game to the next level as I continue enjoying the feeling of the silk on her tight covered buttocks in my hands. Yugiri certainy does not complain as she start letting out cute epps feeling the strong hands of the man she's been flirting with play with her large bum.

Feeling on top of the world with the sexy stewardess in my hands, I move my right hand away from Yugiri's right buttocks and slip it under her black work shirt until I reach her large right breast. To my surprise and delight, Yugiri did not wear a bra allowing me to really get a feel of her fleshy orb as my hand cups around it making Yugiti let out a small pleasant moan from her lips.

"Ah your hands are so warm Nix. They make me feel so weak." Yugiti comment as slowly she brings herself down on her feet allowing me to put my mouth next to her right ear. From here I nipple on he ear a little before telling Yugiti that tonight I want to do some very dirty things to her body making her giggle asking me to tell her what I wanted from her body.

"I want to taste you Yugiti, I want to insert my joystick so far into you that you beg me for me."

Hearing all this the redness on Yugiri face turn a deeper shade as now with her own hands she slowly pulls down her own black right and grey panties allowing me access to her lower lips.

She then bends over the seats begging me in a soft voice to taste her and I do. Hands back to her buttocks to pull them aside I then get on my knee so my face is right before her hole and then I put my tongue deep in. Swirling it around getting to taste the inside of the sexy air stewardess while hearing Yugiti moans softly that she loves it.

I continue to tease her like this for a few more minutes trying to shove my tongue as far as I can into her folds until suddenly with loud oh no she organisms. I get a mouth full of her love juices as it pour out of her before I stand up and swallow hard before complimenting Yugiti on how sweet she tastes.

"Oh god your tongue it...it was amazing inside me." Yugiti manages to say between her small pants with her lower lips still leaking. Seeing her like this, I lean over her with my hands back under her shirt and on her breasts, I begin to pinch her nipples asking the naughty stewardess if she wanted to feel how good I could really make her?

A nod is all I get from the sexual aroused Yugiti before I pull myself off her and bring my hands back to side. In what feels like a second I take off my trousers and boxers, releasing my hard manhood from it cotton prison and have the wide eye of Yugiti sharing at it with her mouth a gap.

Such a look make me grin as I place my hands on her wide hips before I start to slowly insert my mushroom head into her dripping folds. A small painful yelp is what Yugiti lets out first as I try to find a pace she could cope with as her womanhood tightens up and then Yugiti starts to moan that its too big for her to cope with.

She quickly however changes her tone as finally after I go for a more thrusting style then speed the loud moans and dirty talk coming from Yugiti is something I could only dream of as I pull in and out of her.

"Oh yes, yes Nix. Your joystick is filling me to the brim and I want more, I want you so deep inside me!"

God her dirty talk only makes me speed up with the chairs she laying on rocking and her large rack bouncing back and forth from the motion. The plane fills with the noise of skin meeting skin, moans, grunt and us shouting about how good each other felt.

"Oh Yugiri your so tight. I want more." I yell feeling my manhood start to become hot as her walls clamp down trying to milk the meat for all its worth. Finally I feel myself ready to burst and tell yugri through my grunt that I'm going to pull out but with a shake of her head, the orange haired stewardess almost scream.

"No you can't. I want you...want you…. To fill me up...I want your babies inside me!..Make me a mommy and I know I'll never be board with you any more."

Dam it. Hearing that made it all too late to pull out as with a mighty yell of Yugiri I can't! My white hot liquid came out and into Yugirii making her yell out in a happy tone of voice.

"Yes...oh god yes. I can feel your baby batter fill me up. It so warm inside me, I know I'm going to be pregnant now!"

With that the stewardess organisms once last time before I fall on top of her. Feeling her sweaty shirt against my own and smelling the same orange smelling perfume she always sprayed on before every flight. We lay there for a few minutes panting and feeling the warm of each other bodies before we go to clean up in the plane toilets.

The fun however did not stop there as a few minutes later back in the cockpit, I sit in the pilot chair with my manhood between the bare breasts of Yugiri who knees before me rubbing her fleshly orbs against my hard dick again while giving it some licks with her rough tongue before taking the head into her mouth and sucking it.

It is during this that I get a call on the planes radio telling me the blizzard has passed and all crew is to report to the airport to be check over.

"Looks like we have to go Yugiri" I say watching her head bob up and down on my dick. She make a sound which you guess is a yes, but before the pair of you get up to leave you pop again covering Yugigi in face, breast and hair again in my white batter.

The orange haired stewardess smiles before me as finally I help her to her feet making her say.

"You are going to marry me now right Nix?"

What could I say? No way but thanks for the sex? No as adults we had to taken responsibility for this little fling and as such i promised her I would marry her anywhere and any time making her smile widen once last time before we both make our way out the plane and back to the airport hand in hand.


End file.
